Teen Titans: The Bronze Age Omnibus
}} Teen Titans: The Bronze Age Omnibus is a hardcover collection that reprints stories relating to the superhero team known as the Teen Titans as originally published by DC Comics in issues #25-53 from ''Teen Titans'', Volume 1 (the end of the series) as well as key stories from issues #6-9 of ''Batman Family'' and issues #94, #102, and #149 from ''The Brave and the Bold'', as well as ''World's Finest Comics'' #205. The collection was released in June, 2017 and retails at a whopping cover price of $125.000 per copy (US). What a bargain! Issues * Teen Titans 25 * Teen Titans 26 * Teen Titans 27 * Teen Titans 28 * Teen Titans 29 * Teen Titans 30 * Teen Titans 31 * Teen Titans 32 * Teen Titans 33 * Teen Titans 34 * Teen Titans 35 * Teen Titans 36 * Teen Titans 37 * Teen Titans 38 * Teen Titans 39 * Teen Titans 40 * Teen Titans 41 * Teen Titans 42 * Teen Titans 43 * Teen Titans 44 * Teen Titans 45 * Teen Titans 46 * Teen Titans 47 * Teen Titans 48 * Teen Titans 49 * Teen Titans 50 * Teen Titans 51 * Teen Titans 52 * Teen Titans 53 * Batman Family 6 * Batman Family 8 * Batman Family 9 * Brave and the Bold 94 * Brave and the Bold 102 * Brave and the Bold 149 * World's Finest Comics 205 Notes & Trivia (June, 1977).]] * Total page count: 724 pages. * Inter coloring was digitally remastered by Digikore Studios. * This volume shipped to retailers on June 14th, 2017. * UPC barcode: 9781401270759 59999. * Issues #23-36 from ''Teen Titans'', Volume 1 have also been reprinted in ''Showcase Presents: Teen Titans'', Volume 2. * This is the first time that issues #37-53 from ''Teen Titans'', Volume 1 have ever been reprinted. * "The Computer That Captured a Town!" from ''World's Finest Comics'' #205 is also reprinted in ''Showcase Presents: Teen Titans'', Volume 2. * "The Joker's Daughter!" from ''Batman Family'' #6 is also reprinted in the Batman Arkham: Joker's Daughter trade paperback in 2017. * "The Copycatgirl Capers!" from ''Batman Family'' #8 is also reprinted in the Batman Arkham: Joker's Daughter trade paperback in 2017. * "Startling Secret of the Devilish Daughters!" from ''Batman Family'' #9 is also reprinted in the Batman Arkham: Joker's Daughter trade paperback in 2017, the Batgirl: The Bronze Age Omnibus hardcover collection and the Batgirl: A Celebration of 50 Years hardcover collection. * "Rebels in the Streets" from ''The Brave and the Bold'' #94 is also reprinted in ''Showcase Presents: Teen Titans'', Volume 2 trade paperback collection, the ''Showcase Presents: The Brave and the Bold Batman Team-Ups'', Volume 2 trade paperback collection, and the Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Bronze Age Omnibus hardcover collection. * "The Commune of Defiance" from ''The Brave and the Bold'' #102 is also reprinted in the ''Showcase Presents: The Brave and the Bold Batman Team-Ups'', Volume 2 trade paperback collection, the ''Legends of the Dark Knight: Jim Aparo'', Volume 2 hardcover collection, and the Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Bronze Age Omnibus hardcover collection. * "Look Homeward, Runaway" from ''The Brave and the Bold'' #149 is also reprinted in the ''Legends of the Dark Knight: Jim Aparo'', Volume 2 hardcover collection. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *